


Stop It!

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [4]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau is singing to Elliott, and gets an unexpected response...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It!

It's a terribly cold winter day in mid-December; Elliott and his four band mates are out shopping for Christmas gifts in Parkview Mall - a large, outdoor shopping center that Jared had insisted that they go to. They decide to take a break from their busy holiday spending to sit down and have a warm drink in Starbucks. It was Beau's idea (of course) but no one had objected to it, not even Elliott - whom was the one that had been so insistent in the first place on getting their shopping done as quickly as possible - no fooling around. As he walks into the place, vanilla and cinnamon coffee scents wafting throughout it and The 1975 playing on the speakers, he couldn't be happier at the suggestion.

"I CALL THIS SEAT!" Jared screeches, Matt rushing over and trying to sit in the one he's claimed, but Jared beats him to it, planting himself firmly in the chair and looking extremely satisfied with himself. Matt sits on top of him; Jared trying to push him off, wiggling around and kicking his legs. They nearly knock over the table fighting, Matt finally giving up in defeat.  
"I wanted that one," Matt whines, pouting as he takes the seat next to him. Elliott rolls his eyes at how childish they're being, and sits down directly across from Jared. Beau sits to his right, leaving the only seat empty the one in between him and Jared on his left side.

"I'll go get our drinks - what do you guys want? The usual?" Eric asks, fishing in his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

They all nod except for Elliott - who insists on a vanilla caramel latté instead of his usual flavored coffee. 

"And make sure they put plenty of whipped cream!" he shouts to Eric, whom shoots him a thumbs up to show that he had heard him.

"Whipped cream, huh?" Beau states, leaning back in his chair and pulling out his iPhone. "That's unusual for you."

"Yeah, well, I'm in the mood for it," he mumbles, not feeling the need to explain himself. Eric comes back surprisingly quickly, setting the drinks on the table (which are covered in Christmas Starbucks labels - red with white reindeer and snowflakes surrounding them). He gratefully takes a drink of his, closing his eyes and relishing its sweet taste.

"Hey! I just noticed they're playing the solid 1975 album! Listen - The City just ended and now M.O.N.E.Y. is playing!" Beau exclaims, setting both his phone and drink down and starting to sing along to it, directing his attention over towards Elliott.

"Has he got enough money to spend?? He doesn't like it when the girls go…" he sings, gaze never leaving Elliott's face.

"Stop it. Sing to someone else," he snaps, pushing Beau away and blushing intently as he looks down at the drink in front of him. He's slightly wishing he could disappear right now, and also hoping that no one in the place was staring at them.

"Drink slow…" Beau sings, scooting his chair closer to him. The blush on his cheeks is starting to sting now - he really wishes that he would stop. He likes him, but he has no idea how much his teasing gets him - how it makes him want him so much more than he already does… But he knows better - he knows better than to give in and fall into the joke, but dammit, he wants him badly today. 

"STOP," Elliott snaps, an angry look on his face.

Beau, however, does not stop serenading. The rest of their friends aren't interested - Beau does this kind of thing all the time and it's not unusual at all. They're all on their phones, and unfortunately for Elliott, Beau knows the full album, and he's still singing all throughout Chocolate.

"We'd go and nobody'd know!....Yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe!" Beau sings, getting so close to him and making him so mad that he could slap him - and kiss him at the same time. He takes one last drink of his latté, the ending of the song coming up… He knows what he's going to do, he's going to get Beau to stop it for a split second at the very least, and then he's going to run - he's got to. He looks up during the slow part of the song and looks into those clear, blue eyes, heart doing a back flip… The song is ending now, Beau still gazing at him, and he does it - stretches over the small space between them and kisses him on the lips, gasps emitting from both Jared and Matt (for some reason Eric isn't sitting at the table now). He then shoots up, running as fast as he can towards the exit, the beginnings of 'Sex' echoing throughout the store…

"COME BACK HERE!" Beau shouts from behind him, he knows he's chasing him. Elliott runs straight into Eric, who's carrying another coffee and spills it over the front of his (especially ugly) maroon sweater.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Eric snaps, but he doesn't reply, he pushes the glass door open and runs out into the crowd, cold air hitting his face like an ocean wave. He's embarrassed, scared, nervous, and happy all at the same time - and he can't let Beau catch him. He has to get away… It had felt so good, though, finally getting to do what he's wanted to for years and years, but now he's so embarrassed he's not sure he can ever face him again, so he runs faster.

"Sorry," he says as he runs into to a teenage girl, whose arms are full of Target shopping bags. She smiles and nods, but he doesn't see it because he's already halfway down the road. He takes a quick glance over his shoulder to see if he can catch any sign of Beau, and he does, the tan GHSF beanie he's wearing a dead giveaway that it's him from afar. He pushes himself harder, wondering why he's even having a hard time staying away from him when he's the one that goes to the gym every day, not Beau. But it doesn't matter, either way he's doing the best he can. He swerves to the left, taking a sharp turn down an ally (and being extremely thankful that even though it's cloudy it's still daylight, he wouldn't want be here when it's dark), pushing his tired legs as fast as they can possibly go.

"Elliott!" Beau shouts, giving more strength in Elliott's legs, pushing him further away.  
"No!" he shouts back simply, and his breath catches when he notices that it's a dead end coming up, red brick wall covering his path to escape. He decides to stop and turn around, running towards Beau, but intending to slide right past him and go back out the ally and onto the street. Beau notices what he's doing and reaches out, grabbing his arm.

"Let go!" he laughs, trying to pry himself away and slide out of his grasp. He's too shy to even look at his face, instead looking at the ground beneath them, black concrete covered in fallen leaves and small, torn up bits of trash.

"No!" Beau laughs back, ending up pushing Elliott up against the opposite wall and staring into his eyes. Elliott's heart is beating so fast now he thinks it might burst out of his chest. "I knew you liked me!"

"It was just a kiss," Elliott says, giving up on getting out of his grasp - and he's sure he doesn't want to, especially if Beau isn't even upset that he did it. Did he, maybe, like him too?

"Just a kiss? That kiss meant the world to me!" he exclaims, now grabbing his other wrist, as if scared he might try to run off again. "And I want another one."

They don't say anything else, knowing what each other wants, it's obvious. Elliott leans forward enough to kiss him again, Beau kissing him back passionately this time. They make out in the terribly cold winter air, but it doesn't feel cold at all with Beau's body on him - he gets his wrist free and wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer…  
"I've wanted this forever," he mumbles into it, Beau nodding and kissing the sides of his face as he talks - 

"You have no idea how many times I've wished for it… I hope this isn't another dream, don't pinch me yet, I don't want to wake up," he mumbles before making his way back to his lips, unable to stop himself any longer…

As if like a movie, snowflakes start falling around them, Beau not even noticing at first, but Elliott does and tries to push him away so that he can tell him.

"Beau- mhm, Beau," he mumbles into his lips, Beau pulling away just enough to make eye contact. 

"What-"

"It's starting to snow," he says, pointing upwards at the sky, Beau looking up with him and a grin flashing across his face.

"Couldn't be more romantic, could it?" he asks, leaning his forehead against his, gazing into his eyes with a look that only he had ever given him…

"Guys? Beau? Elliott! Dude, try calling them again," Jared's voice calls from the street. Elliott quickly untangles himself from him and straightens his hair up, running a hand through it and looking at Beau for any indication of what they should do next. Beau, however, doesn't seem phased by almost being caught by their friends (why should he? He was the one always making the advances towards him anyways), and hollers over at Jared.

"Over here!" he shouts, and then both Eric and Matt appear, whom are both holding Starbucks cups in their hands. They don't even ask what happened, but Elliott can tell Eric knows when he looks over at him, smiling and raising an eyebrow. Elliott laughs, flipping him off and walking ahead of them, grabbing Beau's hand and holding it as they walk to the next store, Christmas music echoing throughout the street and snowflakes falling slowly from the sky. He feels like this Christmas is going to be the best he's ever had…

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this fic FOREVER, honestly. I finally got the idea to "Christmas-fy" it and write it now - and I highly suggest listening to The 1975's self titled album while you read it! (If you haven't listened to them yet, you really, really should because I love them).


End file.
